Wating Silence
by R.S.Azalea
Summary: Doumeki has to wait, he doesn't know for what, but he just waits in silence like his name. Yuuko comes to him that Watanuki's wish is almsot granted, but what does it have to do with him?


Disclaimer: IT don't BELONG TO MOI

**Waiting Silence**

I took one step into the hall that lead to Watanuki's apartment. I took the risk one more time, taking my time and being patient with the other boy. I knocked on the door and a small boy with charming eyes answered me. Those eyes soon narrowed as they saw me in his front door.

"Yuuko called me" I explained before the other boy started yelling.

"Hold on" he said leaving me outside his home.

I had to be patient, my grandfather had told me.

When I was a boy I tried to listen. Maybe I would never get what I ever wanted in this place. But all I had to do was do what I was told and keep my mouth shut and then everything would fall into place. So it was what my grandfather told me. So I swam in this sea of faces and into million places waiting and letting all to unfold.

Even though I have tried my best and I don't succeed, when I wouldn't get what I wanted nor what I needed. When I felt so tired and I couldn't sleep, I would feel as though I was stuck in reverse. And the tears fell down my face when no one saw. And all I was left to do was to wait.

The boy came out of his home closing the door with his key. I like always followed him, to everyone and even him I followed him mindlessly but all I had to do was wait.

When I was a boy I asked, but I never listen. My grandfather had told me to wait, and I had asked for what? And he said to be patient that the answer will soon come to me. And all I had to do was wait. And so now that I was older I listened, and waited. For what? I don't know.

And this is how we ended up walking to the park were Yuuko had told us to go. I walked few feet behind him letting him lead to our destination. I could almost hear what he was complaining about. Few times my own name came up and glaring glances would be thrown into my direction.

I don't really remember how it all happened but all I could remember was that something was hurting him. I ran to his side to be his aid but something struck me too, pain shot into my right arm, I looked at it and saw a sharp iron spike piercing through it. I wanted to scream of pain but many years of detaching my own pain and emotions from my face and being I didn't need to even though I was hurting. I could feel the pain spreading all over to my shoulder and neck traveling down my back.

I ignored the pain as I heard him screaming he had a necklace that Yuuko had given him to protect himself against what ever it was that was causing us both pain. I ran to him as I saw a light with the corner of my eye dash straight into his small frame. I could remember seeing a similar spike that had pierce through my right arm cut through my flesh tissue and on to my right shoulder. And yet I did not scream of pain, I only grunted and clutched my left hand on it.

I thought I heard Watanuki screaming my name behind me but I wasn't so sure if it was his voice or my imagination. I turned to face him remembering the necklace on his hand and snatching it out of his slender hands holding it on my own. I yelled words I don't know if they are real or they come from but I could feel their power as they left my lips. And then I could see it, gusts of wind coming out of the necklace caging the demon swallowing it into the necklace itself making me feel dizzy and unwell. I could feel the whole world go around me as I swear that I heard his voice calling out my name, but then again it could only be my imagination. I can barely tell anymore what's real and what's not.

It wasn't until a week or so when I woke in a white hospital, he wasn't there, as a matter of fact no one was. Instead of calling out, I waited until someone came.

I took glances at the clock hanging on the wall. It wasn't until three or so hours later when a nurse came to check on me, when she saw me awake she hurried out and called the doctor.

People crowed around my bed and asked questions but I think I was too dozed off to notice their questions or maybe it was my own ward protecting myself. After all my name was Shizuka, silence.

It happened when I was to leave the hospital when he came to see me. I could feel that he felt awkward and responsible for my injuries and I told him that I was fine but I knew he didn't buy it.

Six weeks passed and I couldn't practice archery yet, I still had to wait a little longer, but I was fine with that, I was use to waiting.

Yuuko had come to my temple after I had walked him to his job. She had come and spoken to me. Something strange about her voice that made me uneasy but as usual I didn't show it.

"Watanuki's wish will be granted but" she stopped. She looked away from me.

She waited a long time as if she expected me to ask but I didn't, so she went on. "He will have to forget you"

Why, I asked myself. I no longer asked anyone else because my grandfather told me to listen instead. I had learned to care a lot for Watanuki but unfortunately Watanuki didn't see it.

I looked down; there was a deep pain in my chest. I wanted to shed tears like when I did alone. I wanted to be held, but there was no one for me.

"How will that grant his wish?"

I could feel her red eyes on me but I dared not to look at them.

"In order for Watanuki's wish to be granted he needed to meet someone that would love him as much as you do. He needed to meet someone that would give up their lives for his." Yuuko explained. "I know that you care a lot for Watanuki,"

"Say no more" I said not wanting to hear her. I stood up to leave but stopped at the door and with out turning to see her I asked. "Will he be alright?"

There was silence in the room. And then just above a whisper I heard her say the word that I wanted to hear.

"Yes"

"Then that's all I need to hear," I said leaving the room.

I had gone to say good bye, I had planted a kiss on his forehead but he only looked at me with a strange look on his face. I said thank you and hugged him and after that I left, feeling hot tears on my eyes.

Now I saw him across the courtyard talking to people, with a happy look on his face and eyes. I stood on top of the roof watching him; I could feel pain in my chest. My body still covers all the scars from where I had risked my life for his. And as I lay here as an old man with an incurable disease wanting nothing more than to see his face, tears fell down on my face as I saw a bright light coming into the window.

Fin

A/N: some of the lines are directed taken from Coldplay X/Y.

Well tell me what you think.


End file.
